Jonathan Black
by Astr33
Summary: Je suis un quelqu'un, avec une vie, des goûts, pleins de choses. Mais en fait je ne suis personne ou quelque chose comme ça.


OS sur cet étrange personnage qu'est Jonathan.

* * *

Jonathan Black  


Bonjour, je m'appelle Jonathan.

Jonathan Black, c'est mon nom. Faut pas que je l'oublie, ce serait con d'oublier son propre prénom.

Je suis pas con.

J'ai un prénom. J'ai aussi un frère mais quelque part, je m'en fous.

Bien sûr que c'est un mensonge.

J'ai un frère, il s'appelle Cam. Lui, il oubliera jamais son prénom.

Cameron, c'est mon double, mon tout, mon un peu n'importe quoi en fait. C'est pas sa faute à Cam, ça aussi faut que je m'en souvienne.

J'aime pas les photos. J'ai une jolie pièce toujours dans ma poche. J'ai un frère et un mec que j'appelle papa. À ce qu'il parait, j'ai eu une mère. Je sais ouvrir le vieux coffre placé dans une des pièces poussiéreuses de nos archives.

J'aime bien regarder les étoiles.

Je suis un quelqu'un, avec une vie, des goûts, pleins de choses. Mais en fait je ne suis personne, ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'est comme ça que ça marche.

J'ai dû tirer la mauvaise paille ou ne pas avoir de chance pendant le pic et pic et colegram. Et maintenant je n'existe pas.

C'est con le hasard quand même.

J'aime Cameron. Sans lui, y a plus rien. Alors je l'aime.

C'est con les frères non ? C'est juste… on les aime et c'est tout. À la vie, à la mort et pour toujours avec toutes les conneries qui vont avec.

Je suppose qu'il faut faire avec.

Dans les yeux de Cameron, j'existe. C'est le plus important.

Salut, c'est moi, Jonathan. Je sais faire des choses, des tours. Je sais disparaitre, ne plus exister. Question d'habitude.

Des fois c'est moi Cameron, certain soir, devant le public. Jamais Jonathan. Des fois, je me dis qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de Jonathan de toute façon.

Ou peut-être que c'est Cameron qui n'existe pas. Après tout c'est juste le nom sur l'affiche. Un prénom pour deux personnes. Une sorte de rôle en somme.

Cam et moi, on est un ensemble mais j'ai plus de lui qu'il n'a de moi. Il ne sera jamais Jonathan et quelque part, je serai toujours un peu Cameron.

C'est comme ça. Parce qu'au fond, je ne suis pas grand-chose. Un secret. Le vilain petit secret d'un homme que j'appelle papa mais qui ne semble pas vraiment fait pour le job. Le secret d'un jumeau un peu paumé que j'aime trop pour mon propre bien.

Mon frère, c'est la lumière, le soleil, l'optimiste. Moi je suis l'obscurité, la lune, le mec qui voit toujours le verre à moitié vide. C'est comme ça, je suis pile, lui est face. C'est cliché, un peu évident mais on est ensemble, alors les clichés on n'y pense pas.

Il est fragile, Cam. Plus que moi en tout cas. Il fait le fier, il sourit tout le temps mais en réalité si je n'étais pas là, je pense qu'il s'écroulerait en un milliard de petit morceau. Tout seul, il pourrait pas supporter tout ça.

Spectacle, papa, petite boîte sombre, cris, reproches, pression.

Et c'est horrible parce que parfois, je suis content d'avoir tiré la mauvaise paille. Je suis un secret, presque un fantôme. Papa hurle moins sur son fantôme. Peut-être que c'est la culpabilité, ou l'indifférence qui l'en empêche. Ou peut-être que c'est le fait qu'un fantôme n'a pas besoin d'être parfait.

Cameron non plus n'est pas parfait, c'est surement ça le problème.

Mais pour les cris, les reproches en moins, Cam ne m'en veut pas. Alors moi non plus je ne lui en veux pas.

C'est comme ça que ça marche, un accord tacite. Comme les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie, on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si il part, y a plus rien. Si je pars, il s'écroule.

Après tout, un cœur s'arrête de battre si on le coupe en deux. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

Je m'appelle Jonathan, Jonathan Black.

Parfois j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir mais Cameron est là pour me le rappeler. Et certaine fois, quand j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister, de tomber, me noyer dans mes pensées noires, je me dis juste que quoi qu'il se passe, il se souviendra toujours de moi.

Parce que pour lui je suis Johny, son double, son tout, son un peu n'importe quoi.

C'est rassurant et souvent, ça me suffit.

* * *

 **Review ?  
**


End file.
